freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:KrakenKing
Hey, stop stealing my pixel works. You've edited my OOO pixels without asking. Take it down, thief. It's not cool, and certainly not funny. It's disrespectful. I thought you had learned your lesson before, but clearly not. Welcome! Congratulations on starting Free Kamen Rider Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Why are people stealing my pixel images and pasisng them off as their own? Nobody has my permission to use any parts of my images, however, I keep finding hack and recolor jobs of my very hard work by at least three people, yourself included. What gives you all the right to do that? It's disrespectful and extremely annoying to see my work where I did not give permission. Actually, you're wrong. I am a grown adult who: (1) respects others art and time and wants his art to be treated with respect as well. (2) Understands and utilizes the English language. Honestly, if you want to appear as a mature person, learn the language. It' pitiful how young your words make you look. Not to mention, you're incessant stealing of my works really gives off the vibe that you're a child. I've asked you to stop stealing my works multiple times, and now that I've found a way to make others aware of your thefts, I'll use it. The only way for me to stop is for you to stop stealing over and over again. Since I don't see your thefts stopping anytime soon, you're stuck with me. Hey admin can you make Television Series Infobox, Writer, Characterbox ?Vegito SS3 07:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry admin without your permission i created Template WriterVegito SS3 16:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Mr KrakenKing please update the main page sorry for my bad english